mi razon de gemir
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: Bonus nc17 de la historia mi razon de vivir. una inocente pregunta puede acarrear recuerdos muy vividos como respuesta.


Declaro: lo de siempre

parejas: Harry/Draco.

clasificacion: Babearas hasta el suelo, contenido muy grafico no recomendado para solteros

Este es el bonus del fic " mi razon de vivir"

* * *

Mi razon de...gemir

Papa ¿Cómo nací yo?- pregunto mi querido niño con inocencia.

Cuando Daniel me pregunto eso me sorprendí y mucho, no por la pregunta en si, mas bien por como sucedieron las cosas, se que ahora mismo debo tener teñidas la mejillas de carmesí, y es que el solo recordar la noche en que Daniel fue concebido, hace que me brote una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa para nada inocente de mis labios.

¿Cómo le dices a un pequeño de cinco años las cosas?, de hecho aun a mi que fui quien las vivió en propia carne, se me hace difícil de creer. Debería decirle la verdad, contarle como sucedió todo, pero creo que aun es muy pequeño para eso.

Todo sucedió en la víspera del primer aniversario de la derrota del señor oscuro mas malvado de todos los tiempos, para mi es como el aniversario del recuerdo mi lado asesino.

Sin embargo ese día fue especial, el día antes de esa fiesta nacional, yo me encontraba descansando en la cama en compañía de mi amado rubio, Draco era lo ultimo que veía antes de dormir, y lo primero cuando me levantaba, siempre se despertaba antes que yo, y cuando yo lo hacia, el miraba con intensidad, acariciaba con ternura mis mejillas y mi cuello, era un delicioso despertar.

Ese día en especial, salimos en la tarde para ver el ocaso del sol, y porque en la noche se había anunciado que habría una lluvia de estrellas, y que era muy especial para el mundo mágico, puesto que coincidía con una alineación planetaria que solo ocurría cada cien años y según se cuenta, los deseos del alma eran cumplidos.

Draco, siempre ha sido un poco serio, pero aun así es muy amable, me llevo al amplio jardín, donde las hermosas flores se alzaban majestuosas al cielo, nos acomodamos cerca del lago en una carpa de seda, las mantas del suelo eran como una cama, suaves y gruesas, la tela de la carpa dejaba ver el exterior con inusitada claridad, pero evitaba que los insectos y bichos propios de un jardín nos molestaran con sus piquetes.

Recuerdo que aquel ocaso fue el mejor de todos, el color anaranjado que toma el sol antes de dormir y ocultarse de nosotros, pareciera que el sol de sumergiera en el agua del lago, por eso tenia ese color y era bello, muy bello, mas aun en la compañía de mi amado, el aire soplo con fuerza, meciendo las copas de los árboles y creando ligeras olas en la superficie del lago.

El cielo rápidamente se oscureció como un manto de terciopelo, las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición manchando con su brillo la superficie oscura del cielo, había un delicioso fresco rondándonos, el aire golpeaba y me hacia sentir libre, estar al aire libre y en compañía de alguien es lo mejor, contemplar las estrellas y darles formas, yo siempre veía los ojos de Draco en cada estrella, era como si siempre me estuviera observando y eso me hacia sentir de una manera muy ansioso.

Cuando el fresco aumento, Draco me abrazo, suave y gentilmente, yo me abrace a el, con pasión, sentía sus brazos rodeándome y acariciando mi espalda, su nariz aspirando el aroma de mis cabellos, sus suaves labios rozando mi frente, me hacían vibrar de antemano, todos los bellos de mi piel se erizaban con esa simple caricia, mi respiración de agitaba de tal forma que me era doloroso, sin embargo yo pedía mas, quería mas y por Merlín que lo tendría.

Sus besos fueron bajando con lentitud, cada beso era como una marca de hierro ardiente que me sumía en un esclavitud gloriosa, los labios recorrían mi rostro, mi nariz, mis parpados cerrados por el deleite, mis mejillas que las sentía arder, mientas sus manos acariciaban con ansias mi espalda y cuello, sus besos eran lentos, pero sus manos era desesperadas, su lengua recorría mis labios, haciendo que gimiera de placer, era delicioso sentir su calida lengua juguetear con la mía, su suavidad y su pasión.

Con calma, demasiada para mi gusto, comenzó a atacar mi cuello, lo recorría con la punta de la lengua humedeciéndola y succionando con tal fuerza que me enloquecía, entre el ligero ardor y la sensación de placer, sus manos no podían mantenerse quietas y comenzaron a desvestirme, con desesperación quito mi camisa, los botones brotaron como en primavera y mi torso quedo a su entera disposición, la ventosa que tiene por boca siguió su camino, succionando y lamiendo, mi cuello estaba rojo y mis pezones tan erectos que dolían, su boca se posiciono en un pezón, mordiendo ligeramente y acariciando tan desastrosamente que me hacia delirar, mientras sus ardientes manos, recorrían mi trasero y entrepierna, acariciaba con una lujuria desenfrenada mi erección, sentir su mano amasando mi trasero era genial, el ardor con el que recorría desde mi espalda hasta abajo me consumía.

Yo quería colaborar, pero el casi nunca me dejaba, yo solo me dejaba querer y complacer, abriendo mi cuerpo a sus demandas, dejando que el huracán de su pasión me llevara hasta el éxtasis. Mis piernas se abrían para que su mano entrara en el pantalón, donde con pasión acariciaba mi trasero sobre la ropa interior, se detenía y empujaba lentamente un dedo a la altura de mi entrada provocándome escalofríos y una urgencia por que me poseyera.

Sus labios enrojecieron mis pezones y siguió su camino de conquista, lamiendo mi abdomen y marcando con sus dientes su territorio, se detuvo justo en mi ombligo donde introdujo su lengua asesina allí clavo con firmeza y certeza, haciendo que me retorciera de placer arqueando mi espalda para darle mayor acceso a su lengua y sus manos.

Desabotono mi pantalón y con lentitud los bajo, dejando mi ropa interior, suavemente besos mis pies, los acaricio y humedeció a conciencia, sus caricias me enloquecían, abrió mis piernas y se coloco en medio de ellas, beso el interior de mis mulos, arañándolos ligeramente y mordiéndolos, me derretía con solo verlo, no digamos sentirlo, era tanto placer que nublaba mi vista.

Siguió su camino salvaje, su pasión no podía ser contenida por mas tiempo, con algo de fuerza rompió mi bóxer y me dio la vuelta donde comenzó a morder mis nalgas, las mojaba y sentía que su aliento me que quemaba, sus dientes se clavaban con fuerza, marcándome como el ganado y sin embargo lejos de una sensación dolorosa me encendía mucho mas, mi pene se encontraba tan erecto que dolía, quería aliviar mi ardor pero el sujeto mis manos he hizo que separara mis propias nalgas para que el pudiera deleitarse con la vista, mordía con mas fuerza la base de mis glúteos y siguió subiendo, cuando encontró mi entrada, un suspiro lleno de pasión salio de su boca.

Con verdadero deleite beso mi entrada, lamiendo cada pliegue, forzando a ser recibido, mis caderas cobraron vida propia, abriéndose mas y alzándose para recibir de lleno al intruso, sus rubios cabellos caían en mis glúteos rozándoles y erotisando aun mas mi deseo, tuve un orgasmo cuando su lengua entro en mi, la suavidad de esa lengua es de oro, recorrió hasta donde pudo y jugo como quiso, sin que existiera resistencia, puesto que lo deseaba como nada, entraba y salía con velocidad, o se detenía y la mantenía con firmeza, me enloquecía sentir su respiración caliente como la de un dragón, me convulsione abriéndome mas y mas para recibir mas placer.

Mi amado rubio no pudo contenerse mas y con una rapidez endemoniada se desvistió, mientras yo me recuperaba del primer orgasmo, estaba jadeando y mordiéndome los labios de tanto placer cuando sentí el calor de su miembro, me quemaba como un hierro fundido, pero yo al contrario de alejarme me ofrecí mas, acerque todo lo que pude mi trasero a la fuente de calor, me envistió con fuerza, la penetración fue limpia y certera, su arpón se clavaba lentamente, pero con fuerza y determinación, mi entrada estaba muy bien lubricada y el post orgasmo me había dejado mas que relajado.

Su potencia me tendió completamente sobre las mantas, mientras me penetraba con fuerza sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, mis caderas y espalda, una mano traviesa bajaba de ve en cuando a acariciar mi testículos y arañaba ligeramente la base del escroto, su boca mordía mis omoplatos y los humedecía, su lengua se colaba en mi oreja haciendo que me enchinara de placer, con sus macizas piernas separo mas las mías y me sujeto de la cadera para levantarme, sus potentes brazos me sostenían, mientras yo mismo me clavaba con mas urgencia, su boca se aferro a mi cuello, sus manos recorrían mi pecho, pellizcando mis pezones y de ves en cuando acariciaba mi glande con algo de rudeza, podría mantenerme así por horas, sintiendo su fuerza en mis piernas, lo profundo de sus estocadas y la gentileza de sus besos.

Yo movía mi cuello desesperado por tanto placer, mi ojos observaron como la lluvia de estrellas comenzaba y mis pensamientos volaron, la sensación de sentirme completo y amado, mi deseo a las estrellas fue el mas puro de los deseos, no era solo la pasión que sentía en ese momento, mis ojos se humedecían de la dicha y fue cuando mi amado semental dijo esas palabras.

Te amo Harry

Sus palabras y la ardiente penetración, me hicieron venirme por segunda vez, mientras con su mano recogía mi corrida, el seguía bombeando con fuerza y mas rápido, llevo su mano hasta sus labios donde succiono mis fluidos con gula y satisfacción, yo me retorcía de placer, Draco era insaciable pero yo era mas insaciable de Draco, nunca tendré suficiente, el bombeo continuo y yo apretaba con mas ganas, no queriendo que saliera de mi, era tan placentero tenerlo solo para mi, sentir su calor y su sudor bañando mi espalda, su mano apretando mi cadera y su brazo sosteniéndome.

Su resistencia era y sigue siendo terriblemente adictiva, y mi ser adora eso, su miembro caliente desplazándose en mi interior como amo y señor de mis calidas paredes, sentir como su glande se interna con violencia y sus ardientes besos quemándome por fuera, es un placer el solo recordarlo.

Me estremezco con mas fuerza cuando siento que su velocidad aumenta, y el calor como lava que se riega por todo mi ser, su semilla se esparce por todo mi interior dejándome sin aliento, arqueando mas mi trasero para hundirlo en mi, sentir su pubis húmedo por el sudor rozando mis nalgas me enloquece, me hace desear mas y mas.

Su respiración es cortada y dificultosa, sus fuerzas lo abandonan y se deja caer, yo me sostengo ligeramente para caer sobre las mantas aun con Draco sobre mi, su miembro aun no sale mi entrada y ambos nos recostamos, yo sobre las mantas y el sobre mi, siento todo su peso sobre mi y como aun después de venirse mi rubio sigue firme, ahora con calma comienza un suave mete y saca, arde ligeramente pero es mas placentero sentir como se clava completamente en mi, mientras acaricia mi cabellos y sus besos se dispersan por toda mi espalda, mientas mi miembro se fricciona con la suavidad de la manta.

Ruedo sobre el y en proceso me clavo aun mas, me giro lentamente sintiendo como su falo se tensa y quedo sentado sobre el, comienzo a cabalgar como poseso mientras me inclino y succiono sus rozados pezones, me mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y deleite, giro sobre mi mismo, para sentirme completamente lleno si que quede espacio por se besado por su miembro, me posesiono de sus labios la pasión me consume quisiera comerlo a besos, matarlo de lujuria, quemarme en la hoguera del ardor, incremento las calbagadas, mis nalgas golpean contra sus caderas, haciendo un delicioso ruido, como de aplausos, apretó con todas mis fuerza, puedo sentir las potentes venas de su miembro, como su glande toca mas allá de toda lógica un lugar en mi que me enloquece, gimo con desesperación, y el empuja aun mas, no hay palabras para decir lo que siento, solo salen gemidos cargados de gula, de placer.

Me toma de las caderas con fuerza mientras se incorpora y me devora el cuello, me abro aun mas de lo que creo posible hasta sentarme completamente empalándome nuevamente en su majestuoso pene, me abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo, el sudor me recorre las gotas de sudor escurren a raudales, mis cabellos están tan humedecidos como mi entrada, que delicioso ardor me obliga a frotar mi propio miembro en su firme abdomen, logrando que de tanta pasión, de tanto ardor y amor, me derrame en sobre el, la pasión me inunda, el mundo se fue desde hacer horas y las estrellas siguen cayendo como una corrida espectacular, de mi boca logra salir un gemido ronco donde digo su nombre, siento como se clava aun mas en mi, atravesándome y partiéndome en dos, y mi nombre brota de su ronco pecho.

Me recuesto sobre el, aun abierto de piernas y mientras su pene pierde firmeza me hundo en su cuello, su aroma después del sexo es tan dulce y embriagador que me trasporta al cielo, cuando su miembro ha abandonado su hogar me siento ligeramente vació, necesitando llenarlo de nuevo, me escuece ligeramente, y con el sudor escurriendo por mis nalgas, el ardor me recuerda lo que ha pasado, me siento tan ligero y a la vez tan pesado de amor. Desearía que siempre pudiera estar así, sobre el, desnudo y disfrutando de sus labios, nuestros cuerpos bañados en semen y sudor, sus manos acariciado impúdicamente mi trasero, y sus dedos acariciando mis pliegues.

De solo recordar todo eso, casi me he venido, y en presencia de mi niño, soy un desvergonzado, el rostro me arde furiosamente, eso definitivamente no se lo puedo decir a Daniel, busco las palabras exactas para hacerle entender, y sin buscar mucho las encuentro, las palabras exactas para contestar a su pregunta.

con amor- contesto con la verdad y el corazón- con mucho amor, hijo, con demasiado amor.

Me abraza con fuerza y me da un beso en la mejilla, mi niño es tan tierno que me endulza el corazón y aligera mi calentura.

¿y como nació Louis?- ataca de nuevo mi pequeño curioso

Me quedo mudo de la impresión, pero una idea se me ha ocurrido, no creo ser capaz de recordar como nació su hermanito sin venirme y sin desear tener a su padre en este momento clavándose en mí.

Pregúntale a Papa- le digo con una sonrisa grande y traviesa- Pregúntale a él.

Porque después de todo Draco es… Mi Razón de gemir…

Fin.

* * *

saludos:

¿les gusto?, de ser asi tal parece que habra una continuacion, con el punto de vista de Draco y sera mas grafico y subido de palabras.

Como siempre se aceptan comentarios, y muchos para continuar

hasta luego

lios hijo del caos


End file.
